


Snakes Amoung Us

by StrawberryPride



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Cages, Centaur Hunk (Voltron), Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone But Lance Is A Vampire, Force-Feeding, Human Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Idk someone told me to put it in so I did just in case, Kidnapping, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mermaid Pidge (Voltron), Multi, Stockholm Syndrome, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampire Shiro (Voltron), i guess??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryPride/pseuds/StrawberryPride
Summary: It’s near the holiday season when Lance McClain meets a certain Takashi Shirogane who has lost his boyfriend in the big city of New York.When Lance lends a hand to Shiro to help find his “missing” boyfriend, he doesn’t realize the world that he is about to fall into.





	Snakes Amoung Us

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t that good but I needed to get it out of my system. Enjoy!

It was another ice cold day in New York. The holidays were only a few days away from officially starting.

What better way to spend it than go clubbing?

"Christmas clubbing", as Lance liked to call it, was his third most favorite thing about the holiday season. The second being a tie between food and presents and the first being that he got to spend time with his family.

Lance had taken shot after shot and even sipped a few fruity drinks with some cute guys and gals.

He was dancing and singing to an old Shakira song when he looked at the time. It was very late.

So, after shot number 4 and fruity drink 2.5 as well as 4 hours of singing and dancing, Lance decided to call it a night and head home.

He walked out of the club with as much, if not more, confidence as he walked in with. He waved to the staff that he knew and then walked out into the cold night air.

He had called an Uber but it looked like they weren't there yet.

Lance shrugged to himself and decided he might as well explore the area. Maybe grab something to munch on while he waited.

Just as he began to walk down the road, he bumped into something. He looked up to find a frantic looking man. He was tall, with jet black hair which was interrupted by a white streak of hair and an undercut to top it all off. His chest and arms were buff. Wait, scratch that. Chest and arm were buff whereas the other one was a prosthetic.

And his eyes. They were black as the night sky with what looked like flecks of gold scattered throughout. In all of his time being alive, he'd never seen any eyes quite like this man's.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Lance quickly apologized.

"No, no," The man replied in a shaken yet irresistibly silken tone. "I-It's just...my...b-boyfriend. Have you seen him? He has black hair and...um brown eyes and he's wearing a red jacket. I can't find him and I've been searching for an hour! We were walking together one minute and the next...he's gone."

"Did you try calling him?"

"No luck. It goes straight to voicemail."

Lance felt bad for the man. The man's eyes began to become glassy and if there was one thing Lance hated most, it's when people cry. He could tell that whoever he was looking for, he must really love and care for them. He wanted to help, even with his tipsy ass.

"Alright. Let's not panic. Retrace your steps. Where did you last see him?"

"U-uhh...I think back at an alley near a bar. He hung back a bit and when I turned around, he was gone."

"Okay. Do you want me to help you find him?"

All the man could do was nod.

It was strange to Lance to see such a strong looking man act so small and afraid. Guess love does crazy things to people.

They walked side by side down the quiet street, leaving the thumping sound of the clubs bass behind them.

Lance made small talk, but the man could barely answer. He would reply with "yes" or "no" or two or three words but that would be it. It broke Lance's heart to see someone like this.

They finally got to the bar. The sign overhead had big letters that spelled out, "Voltron". What a weird name, Lance thought to himself.

"This was the alley where I lost him."

Lance looks down to find a few dumpsters and that the alley spits you out onto another quiet road.

"If you don't mind my asking, what's your and your boyfriend's names?

"I'm Shiro and my boyfriend is named Keith."

"Okay. Nice to meet you Shiro. I’m Lance.”

They shook hands and stared at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time but neither of them seemed to mind.

Lance was the first to break the looks they were giving one another. He took a deep breath in, turned around, and walked into the alley.

He missed the smirk on Shiro's lips.

"Keith?" Lance shouted.

"Keith! It's Shiro!" Shiro decided he would call out in hopes of finding his boyfriend.

They continued calling out for at least 5 minutes.

A man with hair as black as Shiro's runs around a corner and runs so fast towards Shiro that it created a breeze. Lance blinked and he was already in Shiro's embrace.

Strange.

The two share a kiss and a hug.

"I thought I lost you!"

The smaller man tilted his head.

"Lost me? I was here the whole time." He replied with a smile in his voice.

Shiro cleared his throat and tightened his grip on Keith's arms. The smaller man just smirked at his lover.

"Babe, this is Lance. He helped me find you."

Keith turned around and looked at Lance up and down which makes the Cuban boy both flattered and a tad scared.

"Thank you so much Lance."

Unexpectedly, Keith wraps his arms tightly around Lance's thin body.

Taken by surprise by the bear hug at first, Lance was simply frozen, unable to comprehend what was happening. After a few seconds, Lance hugged him back, unsure of what else to do.

That's when he feels a sharp prick in his neck.

"Ow!"

Lance tries to push himself out of the hug only for Keith's hug to become tighter and tighter, cutting off all oxygen flow.

"L-let...go..." Lance whispers, realizing the seriousness of the situation as his vision begins to blur.

"Shhhh, sweetheart. It'll be better soon." Shiro coos as he caresses the dark skinned boy's chin.

Lance didn't even have the strength to pull away as his vision was completely engulfed in black.

The last thing he saw was two evil yet beautiful men smiling devilishly down at him.

                          ____________

Saying Lance's head hurt was an understatement.

It was a thrumming sensation, as if the bass from the club had followed him home.

Home.

It didn't smell like his home. His home smelled like coffee and lavender. This place smelled like a doctors office.

What happened last night anyway? Did he go home with someone? That's unlike him though.

All he can remember was leaving the club and bumping into a man-

Man.

Shiro.

Boyfriend.

Lost.

Found.

Hug.

Pain.

He quickly opened his eyes to find himself snuggled in a soft, thick blanket, much nicer than he could afford.

Slowly, he got up, pushing away the plushy floor he was laying on only to feel a swinging sensation that was too real to be something from a hangover.

When he opened his eyes, he wanted to scream.

He was in what looked like a golden bird cage with a soft velvet bottom and decorated with lush pillows and blankets.

That's not what scared him though.

The terrifying thing was that he was dangling in this cage far above a long red table that stretched the length of the room. The table was covered in plates and a stupid amount of bottled wine, from what he could see.

He began hyperventilating as he tried to stand up, only for him to fall back down and the cage to swing violently.

"HELP! Can anybody here me?!" He screamed while clutching onto the bars of the cage.

It was then that Lance realized he wasn't in his clothes. His shirt was made of blue silk that hangs off his shoulder and goes down past his hands. His pants were made of a loose, flowing black material with bell bottoms.

As he was looking disgustedly at his attire, he failed to notice the two figures approaching him.

"Looks like our little puddle is up." Keith's voice oozed in a sweet yet poisonous tone.

Lance scrambled back from where the ravin haired man stood even though he was several feet below him with Shiro's arm wrapped around him.

"This better be a fucking joke."

The larger man simply tutted.

"A man in your position with that kind of mouth? It's your first day so I'll let it slide. But do remember, next time you might get a bite or two."

The two of them let out a laugh as Lance's breath continued to speed up.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"We must've frightened our little puddle." Keith says with no remorse anywhere in his voice. Lance was too scared to say anything back so Keith continued. "We are apart of the Blade of Marmora, a secret society of vampires who protect humanity against the Galra, a rouge group of vampires.”

Lance couldn’t possibly believe what he just heard. Vampires are not real therefore they had to be joking and this whole thing was just some twisted joke. Lance wanted to get out though so he would play nice...for now.

“O-Okay, assuming this is real, if you’re protecting humanity, why take me?”

“Because you look and smell good. We also thought an indoor snack would be nice and it would double as a decoration. Hunting is harder than it sounds and we’re tired of drinking nothing but deer blood. Humanity can spare one person in exchange for safety.” Shiro explains as if it’s a simple thing such as how to wash dishes.

Lance was speechless. These people were insane. Delusional even. 

And they looked like they weren’t joking when they called him a snack.

He promptly began screaming and passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry! There will be more! AO3 just isn’t showing that they’ll be more chapters!


End file.
